This invention relates generally to ice making machines, and more particularly to a device for pre-chilling the incoming fresh water supply of an existing ice making machine.
Ice making machines are used extensively in conjunction with commercial establishments such as restaurants which utilize large quantities of ice and by businesses which commercially manufacture ice. These devices utilize conventional refrigeration means to freeze incoming fresh water in an arrangement wherein a quantity of waste water emanates and must be disposed of during each ice making cycle. This waste water accumulates both from the reverse refrigerant cycle which heats and eliminates any excess ice build-up on evaporator plates and also from the waste water which drips from ice cubes stored in the bin within the ice maker. Although this waste water is quite cold and almost at the freezing temperature of water, nonetheless it is contaminated and typically discharged into a drain for disposal.
The cycle time for such ice making machines is limited by the temperature of the incoming fresh water. In most instances, this temperature is at ambient or in the vicinity of 70 to 80 degrees F. Thus, during each cycle, each new charge of fresh water must be reduced approximately 35-40 degrees F.
One patented device known to applicant, U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,102 invented by Stanfill, discloses an ice making apparatus which captures and utilizes the cold waste water in a manner which pre-cools the incoming fresh water by positioning it in heat exchange fashion with respect to the cold waste water within a hellcal concentric conduit.
Another similar device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,794 issued to Haasis. This device receives the cold waste water from the ice cube bin into a uniquely configured heat exchanger which prevents co-mingling between fresh and waste water.
Yet another such high speed ice maker has been invented by Bryant as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,378 which reduces the temperature of tap water while enroute to the ice making section of the ice maker by flowing the fresh water through a coiled tubing emersed in waste water accumulated within a flat reservoir beneath the ice cube storage bin.
The only pre-cooler known for existing ice making machines is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,061 invented by LaConte in which the fresh water is circulated through tubing immersed in the ice bank of a beverage delivery system such as found in fast food restaurants.
The present invention provides a compact arrangement connectable onto an upright wall such as that of an existing ice making machine whereby the waste water from the ice maker is temporarily stored within a chamber of the device for pre-chilling fresh water flowing through a heat exchange conduit positioned within the chamber. The waste water level within the chamber is automatically maintained by a standpipe, this arrangement also facilitating flushing and cleansing of the interior of the chamber by the upward flow of waste water within the chamber during each freezing cycle. A unique and preferred arrangement of series connected stainless steel cylinders for holding a quantity of fresh water within the chamber facilitates holding a larger quantity of fresh water for pre-chilling during each ice maker freezing cycle.